


一见钟情

by silmarillion4160 (orphan_account)



Category: zyl lhr
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silmarillion4160





	一见钟情

刘昊然现在十分烦躁。  
他今晚出来参加狐朋狗友为他举办的毕业庆祝会，临到散场时，几个损友带他推到一个房间中，嘻嘻笑道：“在军校这么多年大少爷是不是憋坏了，哥几个找了这家会所最好的货色给你开荤，好好享受一把”，还没等刘昊然发作这几人就溜得飞快。  
刘昊然虽不禁欲却也不纵欲，今晚没什么开荤的心思。他坐在房间里想，等人到了就跟她说不好意思我有急事，很遗憾这么美好的夜不能陪你度过，这点赔礼请一定收下，七夕快乐。   
看，刘少爷不愧是整个学生时代被人追捧的阳光暖男校草，拒绝的话都这样得礼。  
房门被推开，刘昊然聚起微笑，打好的腹稿正准备脱口而出，却在抬头看见来人时被生生噎了回去。  
那是一个高挑隽丽的青年，黑色布料包裹着细腰窄胯，两条长腿又细又直，露出一小截脚踝，白的晃眼。不过，什么都比不上那张脸。  
灯光下侧脸如玉般细腻；粉嫩唇瓣线条优美，似海鸥振翼向两边飞去，又降落到小小唇涡中；鼻梁高挺似远山，浓密纤长的睫毛下，卧着最清澈的桃花眼。只是桃花潭水深千尺，不及他眼中深情万一。  
只一笑，花瓣纷飞，他又是最纯情的少年人，让人觉得他不应出现在这会所中，而是在校园漫步，成为所有人的春风一度。  
刘昊然没出息的呆了半分钟，还是磕磕绊绊的把那套说辞吐了出来：“不、不好意思，我今晚有急事，很遗憾、这么美好的夜......”那人笑容未收，只挑了挑眉就让他彻底熄声。  
“这么美好的夜，还是要和美好的人一起度过，刘少爷说是吗？”他反手关上门，顺便解了几粒扣子，走近。  
“我在这里的名字叫Fabulous，不怎么好念，你可以随意叫，把我当成任何人都行。”  
“很适合你，”刘昊然静了半晌，直直地看向那人，“我可以喊你学长吗？”  
“当然，你高兴就好。”青年不以为意，“那么，学弟想试试我们的七夕礼盒吗？”  
他笑的温文尔雅，语气真挚，好像真的作为前辈在关怀询问后辈。  
刘昊然不解，却看他抬手打开了自己面前桌子上的一个黑色礼盒，看向里面时，刘昊然的喉结不自然地上下滚了一滚。  
那人驾轻就熟地脱下衣服，把盒中物品一件件穿戴好。黑色的猫耳固定在细软发丝上，皮质项圈和手环贴着雪白的脖颈与手腕，最后是一条尾巴。  
刘昊然看着他动作，理智逐渐退却，在青年娴熟地为自己做好润滑，把连接尾巴的振动棒一点点塞入穴中时，终于被烧断了弦。  
他伸手向盒中的小遥控器，不等那人完全将震动棒塞入就按下开关，逼出了一声低吟。  
“唔嗯……学弟、怎么这么……心急……  
那人明明腿软的打颤，还强要做出无所谓的样子调笑，刘昊然心中莫名升起一丝愠怒。  
于是他起身走向那人，握着毛茸茸的尾巴用力抽出又捅入。身下的人彻底软了腰身，向后倒在他怀里。  
刘昊然搂着他，一边来回抽插着按摩棒一边拿起尾巴去碰那人身下微微抬头的性器。  
那敏感的性器被不甚柔软的毛发这样上下扫过，仿佛过电一般，黑色尾巴尖被淫液打湿成一缕，有几根不小心钻入顶端的小缝，如针扎般又痛又痒。性器高高挺立，再也受不了刺激跳动着要发泄，却在最后一刻被人按住小口生生堵了回去。  
那人身后某一点也被按摩棒跳动着顶到，他终于狠狠一颤，眼中漫上水汽，再也崩不住的喊出声:  
“嗯啊……别玩了……让、让我射……”  
刘昊然在他耳边轻笑，声音低沉: “学长怎么也这样心急，慢慢来，夜还很长。”  
他被人推到窗前，按摩棒也被一把抽走，带出响亮的一声“啵”。穴内肠液和润滑剂在按摩棒的搅弄下早已混作一团，从高温黏腻的腔道中湿哒哒的流出，把翕动的小口染的晶亮。  
穴口突然被热硬的一块抵住，他软着身子，声线颤抖:  
“不……不要在这……我怕高……”  
眼前是万家灯火，干净的玻璃上映出自己浑身赤裸的模样，身后的人衣冠整齐却也呼吸急促。在这高空之上，他们一同掉下情欲的深渊。  
刘昊然听到这话，转身去够礼盒上那条包扎的丝带，扯过来蒙住他的眼睛，在脑后打了个精巧的结。  
“害怕的话，看不到就好了吧。”  
那条宽厚丝带质量很好，柔滑的暗红色布料衬得那人少见日光的肌肤苍白近乎透明，脸被情欲浸染，蔓上一抹绯红，妖艳的摄人心魄。  
刘昊然看着他，眸中暗沉，俯身在他耳边呼出热气：“学长知道吗，我有一款很喜欢的香水，” 他挺腰用力将下身坚挺送入洞中，“叫做……”  
“Fucking Fabulous”  
太舒服了……那张高热的小嘴在恐惧下紧紧箍着闯入的性器，按摩般细密收咂，刘昊然爽得忍不住叹了口气。多年欲妄成真，他再也无任何理智可言，按着身下人就大开大合捣弄起来。  
“唔…………啊！”那人在害怕不安和黑暗的无措中敏感陡然加倍，只刘昊然冲撞的这几下就让他浑身细颤，抵着玻璃射了出来，完全化成一摊春水。  
他双眼失神涣散，鲜红的唇张着喘息，自然也没听到刘昊然那轻如烟的一声“一龙”。  
“求……求你了……去……床上”  
朱一龙实在忍不住求饶，那人停了动作，又凑近他已经粉红的耳边，呼吸扑得细小绒毛瑟瑟发抖，“叫我昊然。”  
“呜……昊然，我们去床上好不好？”  
“好。”内心隐秘的欲望得到满足，刘昊然将朱一龙翻转过来，就着结合的姿势从善如流地抱起他，年轻健壮的躯体肌肉结实，一把就将朱一龙托到空中，面色如常走向那张大床。  
朱一龙双脚离地，全身支撑只有埋在他体内那根硬热性器，他只好紧紧抱住刘昊然，两条长腿环着他的腰。这个姿势下粗长阳物进的更深，甚至有种被顶穿的错觉。  
“啊……嗯啊……”他刚释放过的身子异常敏感，这样无规律得顶弄下被逼出细微低吟，秀气的阴茎又悄然抬头。  
刘昊然抱着他，手不老实地揉搓他的臀肉。朱一龙很瘦，但是该有肉的地方一点不少，小屁股浑圆饱满，像蜜桃一样，让人爱不释手。  
终于到了床上时，朱一龙被磨得满身绯红，如桃花落满春池，覆上汗的肌肤在灯光下闪着绸缎的光泽，眼上的布料不知是被汗还是泪打湿，洇了小小一块水渍。  
刘昊然脱掉衣物，解下那条丝带。身下的人在强烈刺激下已经红了眼眶，纤长眼尾晕染上薄红，显出一种诱惑的风情。他分明已在欲海中沉沦，可那双眼却纯情如初，带着丝莫名的倔强，与刘昊然第一次见他时一般无二。

那天他在校园中闲逛，转到一个偏僻角落时遇到了抱着猫站在雨中的朱一龙，那猫已经没了呼吸，他却不肯放手，连雨都不躲，就那样红着眼眶固执的站着。

刘昊然轻轻亲了亲他的眼尾，含住饱满的唇珠舔弄，小心翼翼地吻上了朱一龙的唇，是与他无数次梦境中一样的柔软甜美。他压抑不住激动，叩开朱一龙齿关，缠着那条亲吻中略显稚嫩的舌在口中不停舔弄，像是要把这几年的话都说个尽。

那天给你打伞时忘记问名字，等我打听到了你却突然辍学了......  
他从湿软的口腔中退出，低头含下那人胸口的红果，吮吸舔舐。  
我找了你一年，直到考上军校也没有任何消息，你，是不是出什么事了......  
他向上一路吻到那人雪白脖颈，皮革项圈混着汗水，莫名催情的气味冲进大脑。  
你为什么会在这种地方，你和很多人睡过吗......  
刘昊然突然有些愤怒，于是用虎牙恶狠狠地咬向黑色项圈旁那块雪白皮肉，牙深见血，又有些委屈，舔了舔自己刻下的印记，在心里小声的问出那句奢望：  
你.......还记得我吗......

朱一龙本已在欲望烧灼下迷失理智，他迷迷糊糊间感受到刘昊然轻柔地吻了吻自己眼尾。太温柔了，他想，这样小心，好像我是他的珍宝一样。  
我们以前见过吗？  
他的心脏酸涩的像是被一只大手揉拧，眼中漫上一股热意，有什么东西要破土而出。怎么会这样，这几年无论在床上被多么粗暴的对待都没有哭过，却在这样的温柔下失了防线。  
颈边被咬啮的痛拉回了他的理智，朱一龙闷哼一声，笑道：“你是吸血鬼吗？”说完又想到什么，伸手在床头的柜子里摸索。这里不愧是高级会所，竟被他摸出了一只口红。他拧开盖子，在刘昊然的嘴角划了一道，  
“这样才是吸完血的样子。”  
刘昊然眼中浓黑似墨，仿佛酝酿着一场风暴。他笑着露出虎牙，本该阳光温和的样子，在那道殷丽的口红痕迹衬托下竟显出危险的邪气，嗓音低哑：  
“那学长愿意接受我的初拥吗？”  
他把两条细长的白净双腿拉到自己腰间，身下硬热如铁的性器不容拒绝地推入身下那人空虚已久的穴口内。那湿软甬道欢欣着他的归来，主动热情的吸吮着巨大茎身。  
刘昊然凶狠地撞击着小穴，性器头部每次都刻意错开甬道内最敏感的凸起，狠狠擦过又毫不留情的抽出，再全根没入。  
“啊......！！！快给我......啊.......”  
朱一龙在这样猛烈的冲撞下丢盔弃甲，得不到满足的那处渐渐生出骚痒，只想被粗壮阳物用力戳刺自己的敏感点，极度渴求下他扭着身子主动去讨好男人。  
只听耳边一声嗤笑，男人的性器如他所愿抵上了那处软肉，先是厮磨着画圈，后又全力顶弄，疾风骤雨般抵着那里抽插。  
“啊啊啊......！慢......慢点......啊.......”  
朱一龙被操弄的呜咽着叫喊，他像是被献上的祭品，毫无保留的全然打开自己 ，予夺予求。两条长腿已经要没有力气夹住那人，他环抱着刘昊然，用力在他后背挠了几下，却因为指甲太平，只留下几道白痕，像奶猫挠过。  
这种时候哪有男人慢的下来，刘昊然更用力地插入，粗热的阴茎沾满湿润粘腻的淫液，被捅得酸麻的甬道还在尽职尽责吞吐着巨大，进入时如小嘴般吮吸，退出时又不舍的挽留。刘昊然爽得头皮发麻，恨不能将这人拆股入腹，永远只属于自己。  
朱一龙已经完全被情潮吞噬，只能发出细微破碎的呻吟。他胸前两点被被啃咬得挺立，口红印蹭在胸膛，像是雪上落满红梅。身下性器高挺着滴水，体内被摩擦的像要起火，敏感点每次被顶过时都是一阵哆嗦。  
“呜.......昊然......不要了......快、快点.......啊......”  
他胡乱的喊着，声音带上了哭腔，快感太强烈了。他像是失足落水的可怜人，在滔天巨浪中只能死死抓着手中的浮木。

救我.......救救我......  
朱一龙嘴唇翁动，无声的吐出几个字。  
高中时父母意外去世，他在亲戚家寄人篱下，却在高三时被通知监护人欠下巨额债务，他要用肉体偿债。  
在这里的第一年，他拼命反抗，想尽办法逃脱，被折磨的快要死掉。于是第二年，他学会了乖顺和隐忍。我还不能死，他想，我还没体验过大学是什么样子，还有那么多城市的风景没看过，还没对那个给他撑伞的学弟说一声谢谢，怎么能死在这呢？那是在他高中唯一的朋友——一只野猫去世后，他得到的最后一份温暖。  
可是我真的快撑不下去了......谁来救救我，有没有人救救我......

如合欢花坠下最清澈纯净的晨露，他细长浓密的睫毛上聚起一滴泪，复又不堪重负地滑落。  
别哭，他听见那人在耳边温柔的说，我来晚了，对不起。  
颊边泪痕被人珍重舔过，于是他终于忍不住，无人触碰的前端抖动了几下，浑身痉挛着尖叫射了出来。  
刘昊然被他射精时绞紧的肠道逼得差点精关失守，缓了一下开始小幅度地急速抽插，几十下后终于顶着颤巍巍的软壁射出大股浓精。  
他又去亲了亲朱一龙湿红的唇瓣，看着那人水雾迷蒙的眼，仿佛回到了高中时那个雨天。

穿着校服的瘦削少年孤独地站在那里，清秀的脸上有着最纯净漂亮的眼睛。只一瞬，他无法逃脱地陷了进去，万劫不复。  
自是，一见钟情。


End file.
